Magareće godine (I glava)
Magareće godine Davno su minuli oni dani kada sam, uplašen i tužan, prvi put prešao prag ovoga internata, koji se službeno zvao "Prosvjetni đački dom u Bihaću". Svi su ga, inače, zvali konvikt, a đaka iz njega – konviktaš. Sada sam već treći razred gimnazije, dosad sam svašta vidio i doživio, ali svoj prvi odlazak u Bihać pamtim kao da se juče desio. Na stanicu u Bosanskoj Krupi doveo me je moj ujak Andrija. Dok je on pričao s nekim ljudima, ja sam u čudu zijevao u ogromno crno grotlo tunela u brdu podno stanice i zabrinuto pitao nekog Đuru Pejića, našeg seoskog pjesnika i grdnog spadala –Đuro, šta je ono tamo, ona jama? –Hm, zar ne znaš, jadna ti majka ne bila! – tajanstveno mi se prignu Đuro. – U onoj ti je rupetini nesita aždaja koja ždere konje i junake. –Eh, eh, ti to samo onako! – zabrzao sam ne vjerujući mu. Iako dotad nikad u životu nisam bio vidio ni stanice ni voza, ipak nisam povjerovao u rupe i aždaje, ali ipak... ko će ga znati. I baš kao za pakost, tog istog trenutka lokomotiva je iznenada, s tutnjem, ispala iz onog crnog tunela od Bosanskog Novog i prodorno zazviždala, a ja sam u divljem strahu natisnuo da bježim ulicom punom prašine. Ujak je skočio i povikao za mnom: – Ej, stani, ne boj se! Jest vraga – ne boj se! Onakav tutanj i urlanje pa sad njegovo: ne boj se. – Bježi ti, bježi! – urlao je ispred stanice Đuro Pejić. Obnevidio od straha, zapinjao sam u trku o rijetke prolaznike, a ujak je, davši se u potjeru, zadihano vikao: – Drž'te ga! Drž' toga malog! Na samoj okuci skleptaše me neki ljudi i čvrsto me stegoše za mišice. Jedan od njih, neki crn i strog zanatlija, bolno mi zavrnu uvo: – Aha, šta si ukrao?! Na svu sreću, pristigli ujak brzo razjasni u čemu je stvar pa me ljudi pustiše smijući se. Jedino onaj crni, nečim razočaran, ukosi na mene oči i ozbiljno predloži: – Ipak mu ne bi bilo loše izvući uši, biće drugi put pametniji. Naravno, taj prvi putnički doživljaj nije me naročito oduševio. S jednog kraja natisnu te s tutnjem i zviždanjem, a na drugom te skopaju za uši. Lijepo je počelo ovo moje školovanje! Ipak, čim smo posjedali u vagon i voz krenuo, ja sam se brzo smirio i odobrovoljio. Naravno, čitavo sam vrijeme virio kroz prozor i svaki čas ujaka zapitkivao: – Ujače, čija su ono goveda? Čija je ono kuća? – Šta ja znam čija, valjda nekakvog čovjeka. Čitavim putem od našeg sela do varoši ujak je znao čija je koja kuća, a gle ga sad – zar ima nešto na ovoj zemlji što moj ujak ne zna! E, u to je teško povjerovati. Moj ujak, mali seoski trgovac, dosta je putovao po svijetu, imao mnogo knjiga i družio se s ljudima iz varoši, pa sam ja odnekud bio uvjeren da je on najpametniji čovjek na svijetu. U tome me nije pokolebalo ni ovo što ne zna čije su ove kuće uz prugu, pa čak i kasnije u životu, kad sam upoznao bezbroj svakojakih ljudi, nijedan mi se nije učinio onako sređeno i trezveno pametan kao moj ujak. Nije on znao tamo razne budalaštine iz botanike, nego samo ono što treba čovjeku. Šta da kažem o svom prvom susretu s đačkim domom? Zbunila me i veličina zgrade, i zamršen raspored prostorija, i brojni đaci raznih uzrasta koji su, sasvim slobodno i s larmom, jurili gore-dolje uza stepenice. Moj ujak, međutim, nije se dao ničim zbuniti, on je radio ono što treba da se uradi. Pronašao je upravnika, mršava stroga čovjeka, zapisao me u domske knjige, pokazao mi moj krevet u prostranoj spavaonici, gurnuo poda nj drveni đački kofer, a onda je našao jednog poznatog starijeg đaka iz Bosanske Krupe, nekog Milu Škorića iz petog razreda, i zamolio ga: – Deder, Mile, molim te, pripazi mi ovoga moga nećaka. Lajav je i nemiran, mogla bi ga djeca tući. Potom se okrenu meni. – A ti – jezik za zube. Nijesu ovo više Hašani, tvoje selo, nego tuđi svijet! S teškim suzama u očima, kao da se rastajem od čitavog svog seoskog djetinjstva, ispratio sam ujaka do ulice. Tako bih tamo, gledajući za njim, ostao bogzna koliko da mi moj zaštitnik Škorić ne prebaci ruku preko ramena i ne reče, hrabreći me: –Hajde, dosta suza, sad si ti gimnazijalac. Gimnazijalac! Slaba utjeha. Daleko od svog sela, od kuće, od majke! Možda ih više nikad neću vidjeti! Na tu pomisao nezadrživo mi linuše suze, bujne, četverostruke, prosto da precrknem. Dobrodušni ali otvrdli Škorić samo me mirno potapša po leđima i progunđa: – De, de, dosta. Danas je četvrtak, za ručak su noklice s mesom i kolači. Tako nešto nisi ni vidio tamo u selu. I tako, loše skrivajući suze, pokušao sam taj slavni ručak od četvrtka, pored nedjeljnog ručka jedini koji je vrijedilo pamtiti u konviktu. Pored mene je sjedio krupni Škorić, strugao već prazan tanjir i promuklo pitao redare: – Ej, ti, vidider brzo ima li dodatka, jer ću te udaviti ko mačku.